Dark Horse
by Mallovoriel Saeraer
Summary: A little something that has come from my personal obsession with the character Grima son of Galmod


Dark Horse  
  
Chapter One: A Proposition  
  
A cloaked figure slunk up the moonlit streets of Edoras. Finding a way into the city without notice had been difficult but, as her mother had always told her, not impossible. That barrel had been heavy and it was not easy to dump the fish out where they would not be soon discovered. Not to mention the smell she had to wash off her skin. She had the foresight to take off her clothes and hide them elsewhere in the wagon. If she was caught, her nakedness would be the least of her troubles. If she was not caught, the fishy smell would be impossible to remove without completely washing her clothes. A luxury she could not afford at the moment. But, that smelly barrel allowed her to get passed the gates undetected.  
  
Her heart pounded and she shivered even under the heavy cloak. It was not the chill wind alone that made her do so either. Why, again, was she doing this? She asked herself as she hid from a soldier on patrol. Because, even she did not wish her family's name be shamed. This was probably her first and last chance to show any kind of worth to her family. Helga was far too beautiful a prize to be squandered in this manner so; she was not let to go. Eolan would one day inherit therefore; he could not be let to go. It was up to Eadra, plain, contrary little Eadra to save her family's name. A mind without a pretty face to make up for it was not of much value for a young girl of Rohan.  
  
She stopped and stared in reverence. Meduseld, the Golden Hall, what a sight it was. Eadra's sharp eyes did not fail to notice the soldiers standing guard. How to get by them? She scoffed, surely if she walked right past and flung open the front doors they would never notice mousy little Eadra. Helga took great pains to make mention of her younger sister's lack of beauty. Even though the insidious creature had an intellect equal to that of a plank of old wood, her heavenly features would win her a powerful and rich husband. She held her coal gray cloak around her to help shield her presence from the eyes of the night guards. Helga never even bothered to learn how to read, even though they, unlike most Rohirrim, had the opportunity.  
  
Eadra held herself flat against the wall and quietly lifted the latch on a side door to the hall. How on earth was she to know the right room? It was a problem with her father's little plan she had been worried about since he sent her away. She knew in her heart that they hoped never to see her again, no matter what the outcome of this evening's events. If she failed, one less mouth to worry about, one less frame to dress. If she succeeded... Eadra let out a long nervous breath. She herself almost hoped for rejection. Why had her father taken that Wormtongue's money? Why, oh why, had he let Helga and his new wife squander the borrowed gold? Even if they sold every horse, every animal they owned they would not have enough to pay back the sum of the loan, let alone the interest.  
  
Grima turned a corner on the way to his chambers and stopped suddenly, taking refuge in the shadows, upon seeing a figure. The small cloaked figure snuck down the corridor. He followed quiet as a shadow, watching. A sun bronzed hand came from inside the cloak and quietly opened a door. A woman? How had she gotten past the guards? She closed it again and moved on, to the next.  
  
Eadra heard the guard only an instant before he came around the corner. She hid in the shadow of a pillar and grimaced as she realized she hadn't re latched the last door she checked. With a squeak the door swung open as the guard passed. He stopped, closed the door and looked around suspiciously. Grima's curiosity had gotten the better of him by now and he stepped out of the shadows and addressed the Guard. "What is the trouble?" Eadra clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. There he was, her stomach churned at the sight of him. She half considered making a run for it right then and there. She was resourceful; she could learn to scratch a living from the rocks. She swallowed down what was left of her pride and braced herself. 'I will not give them more cause to despise me than they already do. I will prove to them the resolve of Eadra and do this thing.'  
  
The guard jumped, "Forgive me I did not see you Lord Grima."  
  
He shook his head impatiently, "What good is it to have soldiers guarding us if they can not even see the rightful denizens until they are almost upon them?"  
  
His voice was, as always full of venom, but the guard replied. "I was seeing to this door my Lord. It was not open when last I came by. I thought..."  
  
Grima scoffed lightly and gave the soldier a condescending smile. "You thought? What a novel occurrence. These latches are old and worn with time. Do not become skittish as a yearling colt at an open door." He continued along the way to his chamber. "Forbid anything actually serious should happen, it would cause your heart to stop."  
  
The soldier sighed deeply and pulled the door closed, a little too hard in his anger. "Cursed Wormtongue." And continued on his round. Eadra was surprised at the bite the stooped little man's words held. She continued a fair pace behind him keeping to the shadows not realizing he knew perfectly well she was hid there. He entered his chamber and closed the door soundly behind him. Then he hid himself in the deep shadow beside the fireplace and waited dagger held tightly in his hand.  
  
He calmed his breath as he waited in the darkness. It occurred to him she could be dangerous, perhaps he should have let the soldier come upon her. No, she perhaps, was good at hiding in the shadows but, it was obvious to his eyes she was not well practiced. Grima reset his grip on the dagger as the door quietly opened.  
  
Eadra had taken off her cloak and taken one last, deep, calming breath before pushing the heavy wooden door open. She slunk in and quickly closed the door behind her. Blinking, her eyes slowly adjusted to the blackness, only grayed in spots where the stars shown through the window. The young girl had expected to catch her quarry preparing for sleep.  
  
From his vantage point in the deep blackness beside the fireplace Grima looked at the small girl with growing curiosity. She was familiar, not in her face, which he could not clearly see but her stance and demeanor. He puzzled a moment while the girl looked around indecisively. Suddenly she whispered into the darkness, "I, um, is anyone there?" She stepped forward and stumbled, the corner of her skirt was caught in the closed door. She gave a quiet grunt as she pulled it loose rather than reopen the door. Eadra knew if she did she would run and never look back.  
  
An evil little smile formed on Grima's face. He snuck silently around the edge of the room as the girl stepped forward. Once he was behind the nervous creature he leapt forward, one hand over her mouth the other touching the point of his dagger to the exposed skin of her throat. A startled gasp came from the girl and she grabbed onto his hand and wrist that covered her mouth. "Shh, shh..." He hissed into her ear, expecting her to struggle but she did not. "If anything louder than a whisper escapes your lips, girl, I will slit your throat." He moved his hand from off her mouth and gripped the upper portion of her arm. "Tell me, who are you?"  
  
He kept his face near her ear; he could smell the fear coming off her. "My name is Eadra daughter of Dreothan. "She was about to continue but she felt the dagger's point bite her skin.  
  
"Dreothan?" Now he remembered, Eadra the plain second child of that careless oaf Dreothan. He had seen her upon his visit to her father's hall. She had kept to herself, listening and watching as he recalled. While that fat father of hers forced his pretty Helga to wait upon Grima. A smile played upon his thin lips at the memory; he had enjoyed tormenting the vacuous creature. "So this is how he plans to repay his debts to me?" He felt the girl shudder but she spoke no words. "Use the pretty one to get the money from me then; try to pay me off with the ugly one?"  
  
He felt her stiffen under his grip, "Beauty fades quickly, strength of mind and spirit are lasting." Her words were spoken through her teeth. He'd found her sore spot rather quickly.  
  
He laughed bitterly into her ear, "They don't expect a plain little thing like you to ever marry so, if I accepted they'd be better off in the end." He felt her slouch, "Perhaps I should use you, and still collect on your father's debt?"  
  
Eadra grabbed his hand that held the dagger and tried to plunge in into her flesh. He pulled the blade from her swiftly and pushed her to the ground. The moonlight passing through the window reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him angrily. "I would rather die than have to go back, ruined and failed." There was a proud determination in the skinny little girl as she pushed herself up from the floor. It reminded him, almost, of someone else.  
  
He considered her, his head cocked to one side in thought, the dagger still held in his hand. "Then you shall not return." He spoke quietly, almost before he came to his decision. Now he smiled. It was a cruel sight in the pale starlight. Like a look that comes upon a destructive child just before he pulls the wings from a moth. "Well, girl, don't just stand there. Help me into my night clothes."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
He woke the next morning and spied the shivering bundle that lay in front of the empty hearth. Grima supposed he would have to let her sleep in the servant's quarters from now on. It simply would not do for her to become sick; it would cut into her work. Her work, he sighed heavily, he wanted to make sure his new possession was not let to serve anyone else. This was going to be one thing he would never share.  
  
Grima rubbed his hands together; he should have had her build a fire last night. Not, he sighed, that it would do much good. His hands always seemed to be cold even on a warm day. He pushed the pillows up behind him and sat up under his covers. There would be the question of a contract to take care of this morning. It was always best for every dealing to be as legal as possible.  
  
Oh, the possibilities were delicious! What a distraction, to take the heavy burdens he bore off his mind. Such tensions there were in his endless duties, so much frustration. Her hand pulled the dark gray cloak more tightly around her. Grima picked a small trinket up from the bedside stand and threw it at her back. She moaned and reached behind picking up the colorful little box from the floor. "Get up girl! Some of us have business to attend to!"  
  
She stood and stretched and he examined her in the morning light. Her long hair was a nondescript sort of color, somewhere between dark blonde and light brown. Her skin was a light bronze color; no doubt she spent much time in the sun. Her fingers were long and her frame that still of a girl, rather than a woman. It was not that she was ugly, perhaps, just that she paled so besides her sister, and... The girl folded her cloak and set it over the fire side chair. "What do you wish of me my lord?" One corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly. She spoke those words with a bitter edge, one day she would speak them with resignation. He would relish that change.  
  
"Attend me."  
  
Grima had noticed the night before how soft the skin of her hands was. This morning as he let her dress him, he grabbed one of them. "You may have a plain face, Eadra but your hands are very nice. Smooth and supple, like they've never seen a days honest work." His grasp was cold and hard as he examined her hand. She struggled not to pull away. He caught her eyes with his and a phantom of that same cruel smile played at his thin, cracked lips. "Never you worry though, we shall see that changes quickly." His smile grew as she pulled away, how she must have wished to strike him. He looked into her brown eyes, cold as winter mud, almost daring her.  
  
She let out a calming breath and continued in her work without a single word. If she had given into her whim to strike him, he would surely have called the guards. And surely they would take the word of their superior rather than a squirrelly little girl. No matter how it stung to withhold her hand and, not strike; it was far better to be insulted and barbed than taken to a cell in manacles.  
  
Eadra followed quietly, at a respectful distance behind her new master. She had tried to keep her eyes unfocused as she dressed the creature earlier. He was so pale and cold. She shook her head slightly as if that would rid her mind of the vision. She truly hoped that she would be let to sleep in the servants quarters, wherever that lay, she had not gotten much sleep. The floor had been cold and uncomfortable but, it was his tossing and garbled speech in his sleep that was intolerable.  
  
They stepped outside of the hall and walked down a stair to a separate building. "Leona?" Grima called as he knocked on the door. A woman worn but, well seeming, answered the door. "This is Eadra. She will be my servant and, attend to all my needs. She is not to be used for whatever random tasks you have. She is in my charge."  
  
"Yes my lord." The woman smiled kindly to Eadra. "We must find you some more proper clothing." She reached out to take Eadra by the arm but the new girl's initial reaction was to pull away. Leona merely smiled again and motioned the distressed creature inside. Eadra couldn't help but jump slightly as the heavy door was pulled shut behind her. "You surely don't want to be dirtying such fine cloth."  
  
It was mid afternoon now and Eadra had been gnawing away, slowly but surely, at the long list of tasks Grima had set to her. She paused a moment to rest her tender hands before returning the hard brush to the bucket then, floor. She didn't notice a figure standing at the door which was slightly ajar. "Eadra, you're useless. You're such a burden. You'll never be pretty if you let yourself be so thin. Eadra you are not worth the food we feed you..." Grima had spent the past few minutes watching, greatly amused at the girl's habit of talking to herself. Especially since it seemed to be nothing but the ceaseless string of insults thrown her way over time. "I wish you'd died with mother. Father never wanted you anyway." She was startled by a woman's voice near the door.  
  
"Is this now what my uncle pays you for?" Grima turned startled, "To watch the servants in their tasks?" Eadra turned and looked through the open door to see a beautiful woman glare mockingly at Grima.  
  
"My Lady Eowyn..." The change in his demeanor was startling; no longer confident and malevolent as it had been towards her. He seemed, her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of the proper word, after his initial shock at the Lady's presence he seemed to become almost charming. "Forgive me, this is Eadra." She could almost hear the wheels spin in his mind. "Her father was a very dear friend of mine and, the poor girl has been orphaned." What a cunning lie. "I had long before sworn to care for the child should anything happen to him. She is a good worker and shall not burden your uncle. I will pay for all of her expenses myself if necessary."  
  
"I am sure we could use another servant." The Lady Eowyn seemed taken in by the lie, obviously impressed by Grima's generosity. "It has been a long time since I have seen an act of charity be committed by you. I thought..." She paused a moment uncomfortable under his gaze. "I though you should like to know-- a new healer will be arriving shortly."  
  
A sincere look of hope mingled with worry came into his eyes. "I truly hope a cure for your uncle's aliments can be found soon, before he degrades any further." He made a slight bow to the lovely lady as she began to move along her way. Eadra watched carefully as her master watched the Lady Eowyn walk away. There was something worth knowing there, she was certain.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Eadra chanced a smile when one of the other girls laughed at a joke she made as they washed the linens. Her arms and hands and back ached but things were not actually bad. Here she was accepted as a simple plain girl. No expectations other than those of hard work and honesty were lain upon her. "See?" The girl poked Eadra gently with her elbow as she continued her work. "Your face won't really break if you smile." A cold chill fell upon her and the hairs at the back of her neck stood upon their ends. She looked over her shoulder and saw her master watching from a window.  
  
He closed the carved wood shutters when she looked up at him. It was growing apparent that he needed to remove her from the other servant's company. If she was to be happy it would be his doing and no one else's. And he was not in a mood to see his possession in such fine spirits. It had been four days since he had sent a messenger to her father's hall with a contract for the sale of his daughter into indentured servitude. Worry and doubt gnawed at him. What if Dreothan had a change of mind and missed his daughter? He held his hands close to him and rubbed the chill edge from them. This cursed weather was making his breaths difficult.  
  
The messenger came down the hall looking for Grima. "My Lord Grima, I have brought a response from Dreothan." They made their way to the counselor's study before they spoke anymore. "He wishes to thank you for your generosity." The rider could hardly hold back a smirk as he continued. "He says his heart aches at the loss of a daughter but knows she will serve you well."  
  
"Is his seal on the document as I specified?" The people of Rohan did not have a written language of there own but nobles, even low ones such as Dreothan, had seals to sign contracts and such with foreigners who were reluctant to let a bargain be sealed on a handshake. The messenger handed him the parchment and Grima waved his dismissal impatiently. He opened the thick paper and nodded with satisfaction that all was in order.  
  
Just then Eadra knocked softly on the door, "My lord?" She poked her head in the door inquiringly. "Ah, where shall you take your meal?" Instead of an answer she found herself pulled into the room and the door latched behind her. Her heart pounded nervously. Had she done something wrong?  
  
"You timing is exemplary, girl." He did not bother show Eadra the document, as he was sure the girl could not read. "Your father has signed over ownership of you to me." He pushed her down in front of him. The girl had such an exquisite look of fear on her face. He took a moment to mark it in his memory. "I need to have, now, your own word." She made an audible gasp as he pulled his dagger from its sheath. He took hold of her left hand and wrapped it around the blade. He was careful to hold her hand firmly so she could feel the bite of the blade yet not so tightly as to break the skin. "Swear to me your loyalty." She looked at her hand and the blade then up his arm until she met her gaze with his. "Swear you will obey me above all others, upon your promise of pain and suffering before death."  
  
Eadra was dazzled a moment by the grief she felt. She must have, somewhere in the back of her mind, harbored some hope that her father would yet change his mind. Was this the fate of Eadra? He held her hand a little more tightly to the blade and it brought her from her line of self pitying thoughts. "I, Eadra daughter of Dreothan, swear my loyalty to you Grima son of Galmod, until my dieing day." She placed her hand over his upon the hilt of the dagger. By her own hand she pressed the edge of the blade into her flesh and thus sealed her oath.  
  
He wiped the blade on the hem of her skirt before replacing it in its sheath. He then pulled her to her feet and pressed the already blood soiled edge of her skirt to her wounded hand. "See that is properly tended to girl. I shall take my meal here." With that his back was turned to her and she was dismissed.  
  
She walked down the hall pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulder. After she had delivered his meal her master informed her she would be moving to the chamber next to his. Eadra sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. Just when she'd found someplace were she was accepted he plucked her up and dropped her elsewhere. Closer to him, farther away from any peace she could possibly find.  
  
Eadra stopped by the door to his study and opened the door. He wasn't here and it was evident he did not intend to return again this evening yet, he had left a candle burning. If it was found by him in the morning burned out, she would be taking the blame. Before she snuffed the flame she used it to look at the varied books upon his shelves. Books of maps and histories of Gondor and Arnor, stacks of unbound documents, mostly legal agreements between Wormtongue and various people. She found a book whose title intrigued her and plucked it from the shelf. Obviously her secreted stash of books back at her Father's hall was lost to her now. she saw no reason she couldn't read. Eadra carefully shifted the books remaining on the shelf to help hide the fact one of their number was missing.  
  
That night her sleep was disturbed by a crash in the room adjacent to hers. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She waited a moment to see if he would call for her. There was no call and, oddly enough that disturbed her. Eadra had not been very long in Wormtongue's presence but this certainly did not seem normal. She grabbed her shawl and went to her master's door.  
  
As she opened it her ears quickly told her that something was, as she suspected, amiss. His breaths came in gasps and spurts. Eadra entered and closed the door behind her. Before she could ask what the trouble was she yelped in pain. A ceramic container lay broken on the floor, a thin and pungent paste spilled from it. It did not take but a moment for her mind to work out what had happened.  
  
Grima hardly noticed the girl enter his chamber; he was too concerned with trying to force air into his lungs. He had knocked the jar of medicine to the floor in his haste when the attack came upon him. She knelt in front of him and asked, "My Lord what must I do?" Surely this was her opportunity, he thought as his mind grew cloudy. If the situation had been reversed he would merely have left his master to gasp or, if he was brave and sure, place one of the pillows over his face and help things along. He tried to pull his night shirt open. Fortunately she understood and quickly dipped her fingers in the paste that had been spilt and rubbed it into his skin.  
  
When the medicine touched her fingers it burned into her skin and the smell almost made her swoon. As she continued hurriedly to rub it into the skin of his chest his breaths slowly became more even. "Why?" He managed to gasp after a moment.  
  
The look that came to the girl's face was a mixture of realization then curiosity at her actions. "I assumed loyalty included maintaining your health, if it is within my capabilities." As she leaned over to pick up the shards of the broken container she looked up at him again. "I am not so cold hearted as to sit by and watch another suffer." Her look clearly stated she believed he would.  
  
She left and went to get a cloth and water to clean the floor. Why hadn't she just shut the door and walked away? A more important question came to her mind. Why did he expect her to? Had he suffered such abuse and pain at the hands of others that he took it for granted that, when given the choice, anyone would leave him to his death? Something she had never expected happened in that moment. Eadra felt a great welling of pity for the ugly man. It brought a new understanding to his actions towards her. It certainly didn't make her forgive him for them but; understanding was one step closer to... To what? She stopped before she reentered his room to consider. A weak call of her name broke her thoughts and she stepped into the dark chamber.  
  
"I will call upon the healer in the morning, my lord." She stated simply as she began to clean up the mess.  
  
He nodded and laid himself back upon the bed. When the girl went to discard the broken pieces and stained cloth he found himself stopping her. "Let it wait until morning." His voice was still raspy and he motioned to the fireside chair. She simply nodded and turned the chair towards the bed where he now lay. Eadra brought her knees to her chest when she sat down to keep some of the cold from her naked feet. Slowly he allowed himself to relax enough that his eyes again closed and he fell into a deep sleep.  
Chapter Four  
  
He could always feel other's eyes upon him, the scathing glances behind his back. If they thought the whispers of 'Wormtongue,' 'Snake,' and worse escaped his notice they were wrong. Always and forever pushed aside, looked down upon even by those who depended on him. He had spent most of his life striving for their acceptance, their praise.  
  
It had been Saruman who had made it clear they never would count him as one of their own. He would always be kept at the outside. The wizard had seemed to take a keen interest in Grima's intelligence and natural eloquence. Ever had the Wizard encouraged him to improve his powers of persuasion in speech. Only long after he had promised his help in the task of subverting Rohan had he realized Saruman looked upon him in the same shallow light. It would not matter, not once all was done and he had his prize.  
  
Possessing the girl Eadra had only made his longing for the beautiful Eowyn sharper. He watched her now as she spoke with her brother and the King's son. Even worn with the loss of sleep over worry for her uncle, her beauty was beyond compare.  
  
There in the shadows, watching him watching Eowyn was Eadra. Six months had passed since she had sworn her oath of loyalty. Many things had happened in that space of time. One of the most important was her master's realization that his servant could read.  
  
She had thought he would be with Théoden King for at least another few hours and she had finished her chores. Eadra curled up on a rock at the back of the terrace in the sun. She always preferred to read in the sun, the light was good and it warmed her skin. From inside the dark door frame of Meduseld he called her to him. Her master's eyes missed little and he saw her secret something under her tabard. "What are you hiding there girl?" He reached under and grabbed the book before she could answer. A look at once of surprise and anger came over him and he forgot what task he originally was going to set to her.  
  
When they reached the door of his study he had shoved her hard into the room and she stumbled to keep her balance. "Mine!" He held up the book then tossed it at her. She hung her head and spoke her apologies then put the book in its proper place. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down into his chair before the desk. "Can you write, also?"  
  
It had taken all her strength not to let her hand shake as she drew the letters of her name upon the scrap of blotting paper. "Very nice." At first she thought he was giving her a compliment but the tone of his voice told her different. He drew a long breath and let out an exaggeratedly disappointed sigh. "Is this how you serve me, Eadra?"  
  
His use of her name made her turn and look up at him. She felt her cheeks flush. Why should it matter that he was disappointed with her. "I'm sorry My Lord. It never came to my mind."  
  
He scoffed, "Do not try to deceive me. I know you are not stupid. You wished to keep it from me so that you could be lazy. Keeping me in the dark that you could actually be of some real use."  
  
So many of her menial tasks had been taken over by others. She now wrote everything for her master. It had even come to be that he would state a mere outline and she was able to finish most documents herself. He now had more time to skulk about and watch the Lady Eowyn.  
  
Eadra had been learning much from her master. Every movement of his was calculated and precise, his manners delicate and refined. Comparably it made Eadra look a clumsy fool. She had begun paying closer attention to herself, improving her movements so they became more graceful. Her change of posture and movement had been noticed among some of the male servants and even one or two of the riders.  
  
She rebuffed them all, feeling she should set her goals higher. Eadra had a definite advantage over her master. She was not ugly. Shorter than most, without a head of golden locks or fierce blue eyes, quite ordinary and plainly featured she was. He on the other hand had asymmetrical features and blemished skin, though Eadra continued in her efforts to find remedies. He was pale beyond comfort and had other physical impairments that caused him to be unattractive to the women of Rohan.  
  
His voice was the one thing she did not have. Eadra had often listened to how he wove his word-craft. It was captivating the way he could twist a person's words back upon them. Mesmerizing, the way he was able to tell the King just what he wanted to hear and placate him with sympathy. She had watched as the King's illness progressed and beyond the people of Edoras' suspicions she knew it was the work of her master.  
  
It often made her shudder in fear to contemplate of what he was capable. Yet, she grew to believe that beyond his natural talent he had spent much time and effort learning his skills. And if Grima son of Galmod could learn something so could Eadra.  
  
Eowyn looked up and Grima pulled himself from the door frame and out of her line of vision. He had been on his way to find Eadra before he had let himself become distracted. Though who would not be distracted by the White Lady of Rohan? He sighed and collected himself. Where was that scrawny girl? He headed down the hall not knowing he had just passed her. "Girl!" He called out and was slightly startled when she answered behind him.  
  
"What does my Lord wish of me?"  
  
He frowned at what appeared for an instant to be amusement on her face. "I need you to ride to Orthanc." He handed a scroll to her, "Do you know where it lies?" The vapid creature could do nothing better for a moment but gape at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward until they reached his study. "On a horse from the stables it should take five days for you to reach the tower and come back. My usual messenger took three but, you are merely a girl." He opened a map and before explaining how to get there he found he had to shake the girl to be sure she was listening.  
  
"As you say I am but a girl. One of the riders would be better equipped to handle this errand, surely."  
  
"I see you have regained your senses girl. Next time I shall slap you." Once he had explained the way he took a crest that hung around his neck and dropped it around hers. "Make sure it's visible at all times or you will come to an untimely end." She gulped and nodded her understanding. "Five days girl. Remember that, any longer and I will accept no excuses. You WILL be punished." She turned to go and almost as an afterthought he called. "Make sure you are armed."  
  
Eadra hurried down the hall and out the front doors. She made her way down the stairs and into the servants' house. There, she took a pair of breaches, shirt and cloak from one of the smaller boy's things. Still moving through the quarters she hopped into the clothes and tossed her dress outside the front door as she left. She wanted to make sure she was gone before her master changed his mind.  
  
"Your fastest horse!" She called into the stable, "Ready it for me, by order of Lord Grima." She made a detour through the stables on her way to the armory to save time. She took for herself, after a short but heated exchange with the arms warden, a bow and quiver full of arrows. Only as she headed back to claim her horse did it dawn upon her that she would need food. There were a couple of stands where out of town merchants were selling wares farther down the stairs and a mischievous idea came to her.  
  
"My Lord really should ask more questions of his servant." She murmured to herself as she mounted the readied horse.  
  
"His name is Wald." The stable master said, prudently ignoring the fact that Eadra spoke out loud to herself.  
  
She nodded and the two of them were off. As she approached the stands near the gate she dropped the rein on the saddle horn and directed the horse with her knees. She leaned to the side and with one hand grabbed a loaf of bread and the other a cake of cheese. She laughed out loud as her actions caused an uproar but Wald was indeed a fast horse and she was clear of the city before much could be done.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The wind played with her hair as she took off across the open plains of Rohan. What a chance this was! Eadra slowed Wald and pulled him to a stop suddenly. What did she intend to do? She looked back in the direction of Edoras, which was now out of sight. She had a fast horse, arrows in her quiver and some food. She had no money, no family and no direction.  
  
She looked down at the scroll tied to the front of her saddle. First she would deliver the message. It took all her power not to open and read it. But there was a seal and she had no way to cover her tracks out here. It must be something terribly important if she was not asked to write it. After leaving Isengard it would be ever so easy to turn the horse north and never look back.  
  
What of her ambitions? Well, there would be two days on the way to the White Wizard's tower to consider her options. Eadra clicked to the horse and continued along her way.  
  
At the gates of Isengard she was almost shocked right out of the saddle. The creatures guarding the gate, from whom she must gain admittance, were orcs. She had never seen an Orc before but they could not have been anything else. With what she thought was commendable restraint she announced herself and her mission, showing her master's crest to the distorted figure before her. They nodded her in and she was forced to dismount because Wald would not take a step forward without being guided.  
  
As she walked into the trees that covered the grounds she heard strange sounds. It was as if the trees themselves were groaning and if she trusted her heart, they were crying out for help. The tree line broke and she looked upon the tower for the first, and she would come to hope last, time. There were fires and breaks in the earth and dieing trees lay upon their sides being hacked to pieces by dozens of foul monsters.  
  
She faltered and Wald shied behind her feeling not only his wariness but hers as well. Her breath caught in her throat and she whirled around as she felt someone had approached her from behind. Before her stood an elderly man, yet some hidden power exuded from him and made her feel very vulnerable and small. "What business have you here?" He demanded, though it seemed he already knew.  
  
"I bring a message from Lord Grima." She bowed and handed the scroll over to him. She waited patiently as the Wizard read it; a cold smile lit his face.  
  
"This is Eadra, you may speak to her as though her ears were mine." He turned his gaze back on her and she backed away. "Stop." If all the world began to crumble Eadra felt as though she would not be able to move. Panic filled her being and she fought with herself, willing her muscles to work.  
  
"So the Worm has acquired for himself a pet?" He read the rest of the message and placed the scroll somewhere within the folds of his robe. Her eyes narrowed at the distaste that filled his voice. The malevolent Wizard's smile grew, "Loyal to your master are you? We shall see." He reached out his hand, touching her cheek she found that no matter how she tried she could not look away. A muted cry of distress escaped her lips.  
  
After another painfully long moment he retracted his hand and Eadra dropped to the ground. She remained there on her knees trying to calm her breaths. "Tell the Worm to keep his mind on important matters." He pushed Eadra with his boot so she had to look at him. "I know what is in your mind, girl, and I will not stop you. This should be quite amusing. But know that I will bring punishment swift and sure down on you should you interfere." With a final push that sent Eadra sprawling he dismissed her. "Be gone now before I let the Orcs make a meal of you and your fine steed."  
  
Grima set the quill down upon its rest and rubbed the aching fingers of his hand. He had not realized until he sent her on this errand how much he had come to depend upon the girl. He allowed himself a small smile. News of her stealing some bread and cheese at almost a full gallop had reached his ears not long after it happened. No matter what obstacle he had placed in her way, no matter how low he treated her, her spirit was still very much intact.  
  
She was never insubordinate and what ever he asked of her she did without complaint. Except... Except ride to Orthanc. Her suggestion that he use another rider instead of her was interesting. Had the girl become so used to her bars that she feared leaving the cage? Surely not, for once he made it clear he would give her no quarter she had taken on the task with much zeal. His face fell. What if she did not trust herself to return? It would be another day and a half before he would be sure she was not coming back. He did not expect her back until late on the fifth day. After all she would need sleep.  
  
He looked up in surprise as the door of his study swung open. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Her hair was windswept and unkempt, and there were dirt encrusted tear tracks running down and back over her cheeks. Her voice seemed upon the edge of breaking and she held her fists tightly by her side. "The White Wizard sends this message: Keep your mind to important matters."  
  
She knew she must look an awful sight; she had ridden Wald nearly to the ground to get back home. Perhaps it was not a friendly place, but at least the pains it held were familiar ones. She still could not shake the feeling that she had been terribly violated. Eadra knew for certain the Wizard had done nothing more than touch her cheek and hold her gaze but it felt as though he had ripped open her very soul and read it aloud.  
  
Grima ignored her ragged appearance and, for now, her early arrival. He merely sat back down at his desk and waved her dismissal. "I have much to see to." Before he could once again pick up his quill and return to his work she fell to her knees beside him.  
  
She was openly weeping now. She could not hold back any longer. "Please My Lord..." She grabbed the hem of his robe in her hand and held it tightly. "Please do not send you servant from here again. Do not send me from your sight... not there... I beg of you."  
  
He sat stunned for a moment. He had never expected her to behave so. She turned her face up and looked at him with soulful eyes. His blood boiled. He could imagine what had happened. He had entrusted his master with his most prized possession and Saruman could not help but break her. She would never understand that it had little to do with her but everything to do with the Wizard's everlasting need to push Grima. To always let him know he was merely a servant.  
  
He watched as Eadra tried to back away quickly when she saw the look of anger on his face. She stayed low and began to form apologies for having been so bold. "No, girl." He spoke quietly and reached out, taking her hand. "I am not angry with you." She let out a long sigh of relief. How endearingly child-like she could be at times. "Master has heard his servant's plea."  
  
Before she even knew what she was doing she embraced him. He stiffened for a moment, shocked by the willing contact. Unsurely he put an arm around her and patted her back reassuringly as he knew how. "If it is within my power you will never come to harm by anyone else's hand."  
  
Under different circumstances Eadra would have found those words disconcerting. Right now though, they were the most comforting words she could have asked to hear.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
What was the highest station available in Rohan? A question easily answered in normal times; The King. Times in the Riddermark, however, were anything but normal. Eadra knew to expect Theodred's demise soon, and plans were made already for Eomer. The King himself would not last the month. The person actually in power in Rohan was the King's only councilor. So naturally the highest position available was at his side.  
  
Eadra leaned against the wall that separated her small room from her master's chamber. The only possible detour in this trail of thought was the White Lady of Rohan. Logically to tighten ones claim to the throne a man would need to marry her. Realistically, Eadra could not allow that to happen. Dreams are sweeter unrequited, and she did not have the confidence in herself to compete directly with the beautiful Eowyn.  
  
With the coming tragedies it would not be hard to make it seem as though she had taken her own life. Uncle cousin and brother gone; only the creature she hated most left to comfort her. No, it would not be hard at all. Or if things became desperate she had an Orcish arrow she had secreted from the armory. While little Eadra did not have skill with a sword, as the magnificent Lady did, she never missed her mark with an arrow.  
  
Things were coming together well. One day her master would wear the diamond crown of the Eorlingas and she would sit upon the dais steps. Then, with skill and careful planning, she would one day be at his side and the most powerful woman in Rohan. Her master was easily twice to three times her age and he was frail. It would not be long before that very crown was set on her own brow.  
  
He was following someone. It was a sunny day and the light stung his sensitive eyes. The woman in front of him turned and glared at him with icy blue eyes. "Hurry child, I'll not have your Father's wrath laid upon me for your slowness!"  
  
He tried to do as she wished. He only ever wanted her to be happy. A strong wind whipped at him and he lost his precarious balance on the rocks. His leg hurt and he felt the trickling of warm blood on his forehead. He tried to call after her. His voice did not work. He tried to get up, to catch her before she was out of sight. His leg burned and he fell once again. This time he cried out but it was too late. She was gone.  
  
Eadra turned her head to the wall behind her. She pushed herself up from the floor and walked out into the hall. Her steps quickened as she heard another muffled cry from her master's room. Once she entered and pulled the door closed behind her, she moved to his bedside. It was obvious from the sweat that burst from his skin and the almost panicked way in which he fought the covers that he was having a night terror.  
  
"My Lord?" She whispered harshly. "My Lord!" Eadra leaned over him and tentatively reached out a hand. She touched his forehead and stroked his cheek. "Wake! It is but a dream my Lord."  
  
He grabbed her extended arm. His claw-like nails broke her skin and she tried not to whimper. "What are you doing here, girl?" His breath was fast and the look in his eyes one of anguish. Her face was lit softly by the light of a full moon and behind the pain from his grip he thought he could see genuine concern in her eyes. But the light was dim and his mind could easily be playing tricks.  
  
"Forgive me, I heard you cry out. I came to see that all was well." She placed her other hand on his. "Please..." He let go and she took a moment to inspect the damage done her skin.  
  
"I am fine girl. Leave."  
  
To his surprise and consternation she sat next to him on his bed and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Are you sure, my Lord?" Her voice was soft. "I am willing to stay, to comfort you until you fall back into sleep." It was obvious to her he did not know how to respond. His eyes narrowed as if trying to figure what sort of jest this was. She felt she was walking along the blade of a dagger. If for one instant he thought she was playing some cruel joke, she feared it would be her last.  
  
There was a palatable tension as she reached her hand out again a lightly stroked his cheek, and pushing a stray hair from his face. "Your Eadra only wishes to serve you."  
  
"My Eadra..." The smallest hint of a smile played at his lips. He reached forward and took hold of a handful of her hair and pulled her forward. She did not flinch. She did not pull away. He closed his eyes as a fragrance reached his nostrils; a fragrance redolent of someone else: Of Eowyn. He did not bother to take the time to question her. His imagination could fill in the blanks of how a girl of no means would come by such rich items. His smile grew to think why she would go to such lengths. He buried his nose deeper into her hair until he was right next to her ear. "Yes," he murmured and he could feel her breath quicken. "Mine."  
  
He stood behind the throne and listened as Eowyn and Eomer told the King his son was dead. Grima was not listening to their words to the bewitched Théoden. He was looking solely at the lady Eowyn. The night before Eadra had shone brightly, as the most brilliant of stars. As happens at dawn though, with the rising of the Sun, stars pale by comparison. His longing for the White Lady was growing to insurmountable levels. He did not know how long his resolve would hold.  
  
When those bright sapphire eyes shown with tears at her Uncle's continued indifference, he stepped towards her. From his mouth issued words of comfort but her brother met him with the point of his sword. "I would kill you if you take one more step, or I hear one more word from your foul lips, Wormtongue!" Within moments Eomer, a Marshal of the Mark, was led away in chains. Unfortunately, however, Grima's triumphant smirk was noticed by the fair Eowyn. She ran from the hall, her anger barely under her control.  
  
It would have been most unwise to follow her so he took another route. He wandered to her chambers. He was pushing the door open when he heard steps from around the corner. He stopped and waited. It was Eadra. He moved forward quickly and pulled her by the arm towards the open door. "But, my Lord," she began in confusion. "That is the Lady— "She broke off; her honey brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Eadra walked slowly down the hall carrying linens to replace the ones in her master's chamber. Things had slowly begun to change these last six days. Though she did not use his name still when speaking to him he had begun to call her by her name on a regular basis. She covered a yawn with the back of her hand as she continued. Although she had been loosing much sleep over this new arrangement she was hardly complaining. A tired smile came to her lips. Never had she expected to enjoy—  
  
She stopped in her tracks and backed into a sheltering shadow. Her master was being escorted rather roughly by two riders led by Hama the door warden. They entered her master's chamber but under such unusual circumstances she dared not follow. She heard their voices raise from her vantage point hidden behind a pillar.  
  
What did this mean? Had he been discovered? By whom and what did this mean for her? Her mind raced with these questions and many more. If her master was to meet his end here it would free her but it would also mean that Edoras even perhaps all of Rohan would no longer welcome her. Surely she who served him would come under immediate suspicion as well.  
  
As they left the room Hama held the King's sword tight in his grip. Eadra let out a long shuddering sigh. She remembered well the day he had placed that in his chest where he kept all his most precious belongings. Not all of which were originally in his ownership.  
  
She followed well behind as they went through the main hall and out the front doors. There stood Theoden King, straight, tall, his eyes bright and piercing. How? There also were two foreign Men, a Dwarf and an Elf. No the older of the two Men was not what he appeared to be. This must be another such as Saruman. He had the same aura of power around him and garb reminiscent of the other Wizard as well.  
  
Gandalf his name was now she remembered. Surely this mess was his doing. She listened powerlessly as her master was berated first by Theoden then by the arrogant Eomer. He groveled before them. What else was he to do? All hope that her master could in some way worm his way out of this was quashed when Gandalf came forward.  
  
"Down, snake!" She took an involuntary step back at the force of the Wizard's voice. "Down on your belly!" Her master cringed defeated and humbled. "How long since Saruman bought you? What was the promised prize? When all the Men are dead, you were to pick your share of the treasure, and the woman you desire? Too long have you watched her under your eyelids and haunted her steps."  
  
Eadra's breaths came fast and short. How did he know so well what happened here in Meduseld? It brought the fear she held for her own safety to a sharp peak. After some more useless words from Eomer her master was offered a horse and a choice. Ride with the King and be redeemed else slink back to his master. She knew what his answer would be and actually took some pleasure to see the assembled crowd pull back from him. She had been on the receiving end of his vehemence more than once. When he spat at the Kings feet the Wizard looked up and caught her with his eyes. She shuddered and turned heading back into the hall.  
  
Panting Eadra slammed the door to her master's chamber closed behind her and set the latch. There was little time to spare. She shuffled through her master's belongings pulling from his drawers and chest what she believed she would need. Deep in the shambled mess made by the careless soldiers her hand came upon a small object.  
  
She opened her hand and looked down at the small carved figure. It was a little horse he had taken from the Lady Eowyn's room. She had long before noticed her master's habit of taking things not his own. Often they were meaningless little trinkets not of much value even.  
  
"The road now forks before you Eadra Dreothan daughter." She turned startled to see the Wizard looking down at her. "Your thoughts have been dark and evil of late yet it is not yet too late. A new life is upon you whether you would welcome such a change or not. Which road shall you choose?"  
  
She looked down at the object in her hand then back into the Wizards calm grey eyes. "My chosen path has been sundered before me. As you say it may be for the best as my intentions have been everything but pure."  
  
He nodded and his eyes narrowed. "The task you had put yourself to was one fraught with evil doings. You have the same choice as did your master before you. Come with your people and earn forgiveness or slip away after your master in the night."  
  
"My people?" her tone was sarcastic. "Where you see only two roads I see a third. I will have nothing further to do with those who have either forsaken or abandoned me. I may know the danger you lead these people into better than you. I have seen it with my own eyes. I will not live my last day quivering in some rocky corner."  
  
"Your own council is ever the only one to heed." Was there disappointment in the aged Wizard's eyes as he turned and left Eadra to her thoughts and the decision laid before her? 


End file.
